The Sparkling Diamond
by halteddreams
Summary: Christian reminisces about his dead lover, Satine, and their times together. Please read and review!


  
  
**Author's Notes**: This is my first Moulin Rouge fic, I hope it's a good one, if not amazing. I did not make time to get a beta, if any mistakes are presented, I apologize in advance.**Rating:** R (for sexual situations) I recommend nobody under 17 years of age read this, if you do, don't blame me for corrupting your young minds. =P**Feedback:** It would be very much appreciated by the author, and might make her want to make more. hint hint Comments, flames, anything you want to say, please do! :-)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Moulin Rouge, I really don't know who does, but it isn't me, so please don't sue. Also, the song, Come What May belongs to the Moulin Rouge sountrack.**Summary:** Christian reminisces about his dead lover, Satine, and their times together.

* * *

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.- Christian, Moulin Rouge.  
_  
  
Christian remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her, he was entralled by her beauty and by her beautiful singing. He still couldn't believe how she left him, left all the dreams she had promised to fulfill with him. He had always wanted to be in love, he figured Paris would be the perfect place to find a partner, he almost gave up, until Satine came into his life. Even though it wasn't long, the days with Satine in his life were the best days in his life. Sometimes she would sneak in his apartment and just snuggle next to him if not make love. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, inside and outside. She was perfect for him, she made him feel things he had only read in books, but the experience of it was so much better than reading about it.  
  
And she was understanding, unlike most members of his family who called his poetry and love foolish and silly, she thought he had talent. If there was one thing he regretted on her part, was that she never told him she was dying, not to his face. Weeks after her death, he found a letter than she had wrote to him, telling him everything, it was obvious where she put the letter she hadn't wanted it to be found. He had promised her he would write about what happened, and it was a depressing day when he finally made the time to get on the typewriter and write it page by page. But it felt good to get his story out, to write all the emotions and characters, it was like he was re-living that time long ago, the ending was the part he felt as though he could not move on.   
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. Christian was happy he had the chance to experience it, and what a wonderful and delightful experience it was indeed. He could never make himself go back to Moulin Rouge ever again, too many memories, such sadness surrounded him. So many things to remind him of her, of what had happened on that fatal day.   
  
Christian always believed to die without having the chance to love was horrible, and he knew Satine was happy to have that chance of love. He had given Satine everything, and she in return gave him her love. He eerily remembered that night when they had first made love, he had been so nervous, men and women where he was raised never discussed it, they simply called it making love, Christian knew it was to be very inimate, but he wasn't sure what it truly was, until that night.

* * *

Paris  
After the Elephant Love Song  
  
_Satine smiled up at him, kissing him hard, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Christian kissed her back just as hard, closing his eyes and getting lost in the warmth of her body pressed tightly against his own, he groaned softly. She smirked, slowly leading him to the bed, the back of her knees were against the bedpost, until she fell softly on the mattress taking him with her. He landed on top of her, straddling her hips. He briefly broke the hot kiss between them, he needed oxyen before he could continue. Satine kissed his lips and then his chin, along his jawline and to his throat, and she stopped where his jacket began. He sat on his knees, looping his arm around her waist, bringing her up with him as they both hastily tried to get the bothersome clothing out of the way.  
  
After that, he kissed the hollow of her neck as her hands went between their bodies and began to hastily unbutton his shirt, then she ripped it away, throwing it across the room, running her hands over his slightly hairy chest, making him shudder above her. Their eyes met, it was as if they could see into each other's very soul. He unzipped her dress, and she quickly took it off, the dress landing on the floor, forgotten. She laid down on her back, looking up at him. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I-I've never done this," he admitted softly, looking nervous. He bit his lip, he wanted this to be pleasurable for Satine as much as it would for him.  
  
She smiled tenderly at him. "Don't worry. Just follow your instincts, Christian."  
  
He gulped, looking along her black lingerie. She nodded, and brought his hand to the zipper of her top, they both slowly unzipped it, to reveal her breasts. She brushed the material aside, noticing he was staring. Even though she had bedded lots of men, this was different, this was love, not a meaningless one night stand, she immediately felt worried he didn't like her appearance, something she had never felt before. He most of noticed this, for he placed his hand softly on her flat stomach, running his hand up to her ribcage, and finally to one breast, cupping the breast in his palm making her shiver.  
  
"You're so soft and beautiful, Satine," he rasped, frolicking her nipple with his fingers.  
  
She panted, and ran her hands his muscular chest, for a poet he was for sure well built. She brought her hand to the zipper of his trouser and undid it. Looking into his eyes, she helped him take the trousers off, that landed on the bottom of the floor. She reached into his underwear, gripping his erection in her hand, stroking it slowly.  
  
"Oh, Satine, that is so--" he gasped.  
  
"Wonderful?" she murmured in his ear, running her tongue along his earlobe.  
  
Satine wrapped her arms around his neck and back, crushing him to her, their bare chests touching each other, making him groan softly. She kissed him hard, slipping her tongue in his mouth, running her tongue over the roof of his mouth and teeth, feeling the smoothness. She slowly brought her left hand back to his erection, stroking as they kissed. He kissed along her neckline, along her breasts, her ribcage, and her flat stomach. She lift herself briefly up so he could take off her panties, sliding them easily off her long legs.  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Christian?" she suddenly asked before he kissed her.  
  
He kissed her chin softly instead, and shook his head. "Never. I've never had this feeling before."  
  
"Is it like everything seems so perfect for this one eternal moment? Like life suddenly makes sense," she whispered, kissing him.  
  
"Yes, it feels like that. It's such a wonderful feeling," he admitted softly, brushing a red lock out of her eyes.  
  
"I've never done this either," she confessed.  
  
He looked puzzled. "But, you said that this is your job. And you get paid. Do you want me to--" he paused, looking deeply into her eyes, "Pay too?"  
  
She chuckled. "No. Of course not, Christian. I meant, this has always been business for me, a job, never for pleasure and desire on my part. I want this, and lovers don't pay each other for their love, do they?"  
  
He grinned, caressing her cheek. "So you love me? You're in love with me?"  
  
She smiled, making his heart beat faster. "Yes. I know we've not know each other for too long, but it feels so right. I love you, Christian."  
  
All his life, he had been waiting for the girl he loved to say that to him. He feared he would never be in love, but know Satine was giving him a chance, offering him her precious gift. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.  
  
"I love you, too, Satine," he murmured, kissing her softly and deepening the kiss.  
  
They made love for the first time in their lives, discovering what true love was. Christian thought about how much his life was changed as Satine layed in his arms after their lovemaking.  
  
"I will love you, until my dying day," he murmured against the breeze outside.  
_

* * *

Christian sighed deeply and took a other swing of his bottle of whiskey. He put his face in his knees, sobbing silently. He knew what love was like, but in the end, it was taken from him. He always wondered what would have happened if she had lived, if she had been healthy. He remembered a conversation they had one time after their evening together months ago.  
  
_"Your such a good man, Christian. I don't deserve you, I'm just a hooker, you deserve such a more--" stated Satine.  
  
He smiled at her, putting a finger to her lips. "Satine, your not just a hooker. No, your better, your amazing, a wonderful actress and singer. I am going to be a writer, and your going to be a Star. And together we will leave Moulin Rouge and start a new life."  
  
She smiled, one eyebrow raised. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be love in return, that is all that matters, right?" he asked coyly.  
  
"We'll travel the world, see snow and trees and forget that world around us exist," she breathed, leaning in for a kiss._

* * *

He looked up from his position, he caressed his chin, he hadn't shaved in weeks, he felt no need to. All he wanted to do is get lost in his woe. But he knew Satine would not want that. He looked out the window, he slowly got up, walking slowly over, admiring the full moon, remember it had been full moon when him and Satine were together. He missed her, like a man would miss his long lost lover, only this was worse, she was dead, gone, never to return, never to be find. All he wanted was her back in his life. To see her smile, the laughter in her eyes, the color of her red hair, the blueness of her eyes, and that voice of a angel. He smiled softly, rather she was dead or alive, he would always love her, even if he found a new lover, which is doubted, nobody could replace his Satine, but if he did, he would always have a special place for the Sparkling Diamond in his eyes. Satine had been his first love, everyone remembers their first taste of lust and love, don't they? She was gone from his presence, from his life. He loved her, he would always love her, he promised he would no matter what.  
  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring, I love you, until my dying day," he hummed softly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading, it took me ten minutes to write, so if it wasn't so great, blame the author (me). I saw Moulin Rouge on 8/3, twice, and I downloaded the songs tonight, I must say, there are officially my favorite songs. I loved them, Moulin Rouge is such a heartbreaking movie, I seriously almost cried. I think SAD romantic endings are better than HAPPY romantic endings, it really makes a more deeper relation with the audience in my opinion. I would love it if you would review and speak your thoughts. =)  
--Lt. Jaina Solo Fel aka RangerPrincess  
8/6/02 


End file.
